Truth Or Dare
by AnothersideMe
Summary: Jihoon hanya ingin memastikan perasaan Woojin terhadapanya itu seperti apa. 2Park, Park Woojin/Park Jihoon.


Suasana malam di dorm kamar yang berisi 3 member wanna one teramat hening karena kedua member yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri seperti, Jinyoung yang istirahat karena terlalu capek, Daehwi yang melihat video dance yang akan ia hapal kelak nanti.

kecuali Jihoon yang sangat bosan akan keheningan di kamar Jinyoung dan Daehwi, sebenarnya tujuan Jihoon ke kamar Jinyoung dan Daehwi adalah untuk bermain tetapi mereka sangat sibuk. Dirinya merasa bahwa sedikit lagi akan ada setan menemaninya jika tidak ada yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja, kalian berdua terlalu sibuk" Tidak ada satu pun yang menggubris Jihoon.

Jihoon pun lekas pergi ke kamarnya kembali yang terletak disebelah kamar Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

Jihoon mengharapkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan akan terjadi disana tetapi ketika ia memasuki kamar tersebut hanya disuguhi oleh wajah Woojin yang menggunakan masker sambil menari. Betapa senangnya Jihoon melihat Woojin menari seraya memakai masker di wajahnya, apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Jihoon?.

Jihoon menyukai Woojin, sangat menyukai Woojin sejak satu tim di produce 101, dirinya tidak pernah menyesal memilih tim get ugly. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena hal itulah membuat Woojin dan dirinya menjadi begitu dekat. Menurut Jihoon, Woojin adalah orang yang sangat perhatian kepadanya daripada yang lain.

Woojin terkejut melihat Jihoon dan langsung memberhentikan menarinya karena melihat Jihoon masuk ke kamar lalu berjalan menuju kepadanya lalu memeluk Woojin.

"Kau habis mandi ya, harum sekali?" Tanya Jihoon seraya mengendus leher Woojin. "Iya, iya" Woojin bergegas melepaskan pelukan Jihoon.

Jihoon kini sangat bingung dan kecewa, biasanya woojin yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu lalu kenapa woojin menolak pelukan woojin. Woojin terus menghindar dari Jihoon, ia merasa risih meihat Woojin seperti ini. Bukannya Woojin juga menyukainya, mungkin?

Jihoon ingin tahu perasaan Woojin terhadapnya itu melalui sebuah permainan.

"Ayo main truth or dare, woojin" Pinta Jihoon.

"Haa..? Buat apa main truth or dare, Jihoon? Bukankah itu permainan anak-anak"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau takut? Ayolah Woojin.., nae maeum soge jeojang" Bujuk jihoon dengan aegyonya.

"Siapa bilang aku takut? Aku akan main.. tapi kalau hanya dua orang saja, mana menyenangkan?" Woojin berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak bermain dengannya.

"JISUNG HYUNG, DANIEL HYUNG, GUANLIN, MINHYUN HYUNG, JAEHWAN HYUNG" Teriak Jihoon.

"Eh, kau betulan ingin bermain?" Tanyanya khawatir dan dijawab dengan angukan manis dari Jihoon.

"Kenapa Jihoon? Teriak-teriak? Kau apakan anak orang, Woojin?" Tanya Minhyun dan dibelakang Minhyun sudah ada member lain yang dipanggil oleh Jihoon.

"AKHIRNYA KITA MAIN TRUTH OR DARE!" Pekik Jihoon.

Mereka pun mengerti kalau Jihoon ingin bermain truth or dare dengan member lainnya, Jihoon sering mengajak member lain untuk bermain. Kalau ada yang menolak ajakan Jihoon saat bermain game, pastinya orang itu akan di diami oleh Jihoon seharian.

Woojin memutar malas bola matanya karena truth or dare kini dapat dimainkan, mereka pun duduk membuat lingkaran.

Guanlin mengambil sebuah botol dibawah ranjangnya lalu memulai permainan tersebut dan memutar botolnya sehingga botol itu berhenti mengarah ke Jihoon. Semua mata menuju ke Jihoon dan menunggu pertanyaan yang akan Guanlin lontarkan.

"Hyung, truth or dare?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Umm.. truth saja"

"Apakah hyung pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Guanlin membuat jihoon sedikit membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan membuat mata Woojin memicing sedikit, ia berharap Jihoon tidak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku pernah memiliki kekasih" Jihoon malu-malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Wah.. aku kira jihoon tidak pernah berpacaran.." Ujar Daniel.

"Ternyata dia sudah besar" Tambah Daniel.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, hyung?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Hm, dia sangat manis terhadapku, ia memperlakukanku dengan baik, kita juga selalu pergi berkencan waktu itu.." Ungkap Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa Woojin melihatnya terus dengan mata tajam. Woojin bahkan tidak tersenyum sumriah seperti member yang lain ketika mendengarkan cerita Jihoon.

"Tapi waktunya sangat singkat dan kami bahkan tidak pernah melakukan skinship" Sambung Jihoon.

"Ohh.. pasti dia sangat tampan" Ujar Jisung.

"Sudahlah, lanjut lagi" Jihoon cepat mengambil botol itu lalu memutarnya dan berhenti di arah Woojin.

Bibir jihoon tersenyum sedangkan Woojin, dia hanya menghela napasnya.. entah mengapa.

"Woojin-ah, truth or dare?" Tanya Jihoon.

Member yang lain melihat mereka berdua lalu member yang lain seperti saling memberi kode dengan batukan kecil. Bahkan cara mereka memberi kode itu ada yang sudah kelewatan, Jaehwan dan Daniel tidak berhenti batuk-batuk.

"Truth" Jawab Woojin dengan singkat.

"Jujur ya Woojin, Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?" Tanya Jihoon serius.

"Itu.. ada.." Woojin tidak bisa menatap mata Jihoon yang serius. Bisa dibilang Jihoon itu jarang memberikan ekspresi seriusnya dan dapat membuat member yang lain takut jika Jihoon membuat ekspresi serius seperti itu.

"Siapa???" Jihoon sangat penasaran sekarang, jihoon juga takut woojin menyukai orang lain.

"Satu pertanyaan saja kan cukup."

Mereka pun menghela napas mendengarkan Woojin, mereka pun melanjutkan permainan dengan penuh tawa karena jisung menari twerking di depan mereka. Tawa mereka berhenti ketika Guanlin yang memlih dare dan disuruh mengecup pipi Jihoon oleh Minhyun.

"Betulan hyung? Jihoon hyung? Pipinya?" Tanya Guanlin.

Sedikit demi sedikit Guanlin melirik Woojin untuk mengecek keadaan Woojin. Woojin melihat Guanlin dengan penuh tatapan tajam, Guanlin sangat takut sekarang.

"Nanti kalau mayatku hilang bagaimana?" Tanya Guanlin lagi. "Jihoon hyung juga belum setuju" Lanjut Guanlin membela dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jihoon lalu duduk disamping guanlin.

"Kecup saja, tidak ada yang marah" Ujar Jihoon.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!" Sorak member yang lain kecuali Woojin.

Ketika Guanlin sedikit lagi mengecup pipi Jihoon. Woojin menarik Jihoon lalu keluar dari kamar mereka. Para member akhirnya lega dan senang.

"EH?!" Jihoon terkejut karena Woojin langsung menariknya ke dalam toilet. "Woojin, kau kenapa?".

Tiba-tiba Woojin mengecup bibir Jihoon "Kau puas? Kau jangan pernah ingin dicium dengan orang lain" Jihoon membelakkan kedua matanya.

Woojin kembali mencium dan melumat sedikit bibir Jihoon. Jihoon juga membalas ciuman Woojin, membuat Woojin terkejut tapi masih melanjutkan ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan-bukan, aku mencintaimu Park Jihoon"

Jihoon mengecup sekali bibir Woojin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Woojin"

Mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan mesra.

"PARK WOOJIN!! PARK JIHOON!! Jangan lama-lama dalam toilet, aku sudah tidak tahan" teriak Jisung dan mengetuk pintu toilet.

End


End file.
